


Born Professionals

by ljlcer



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: On how did Tugger get the inspiration to become a singer, as well as how he had always believed that his tiny little friend IS fabulous.Something happened when they were still just friends (yet already kinda in love), and before they drifted apart and met each other again (which'd be another longer story).





	Born Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: incorrect English.  
> Please feel free to correct anything improper or just talk about your feelings! Cheers!

“A singer. You’ll make a good singer.”  
It was Misto’s soft voice lingering in his ears and Tugger stopped laughing. He cast a glance for further explanation but his tiny little friend made no more remarks.

Misto kept watching him in silence — Had he been watching him with these UNBLINKING silver eyes since he burst into laughter?

The air distended his lungs with lightness and the blood rushed through his body with cheers and poppings. Tugger had to reached out and took Misto’s arm in case he just levitated.

He leant closer to take a look at his tiny little friend, whose pupils shrank in daylight, only to make his eyes resemble closely a pair of moons. For the Everlasting Cat’s sake, rather than be raised to the Jellical Moon, obviously he’d like to —

“Adore my voice so much?” If Tugger’s timbre sounded deeper and more alluring than usual, oh yes it wasn’t unintentional at all.  
It’d be fabulous if Misto could be struck dumb once; a little while would do.

When his tiny little friend came to himself, a flicker of recalcitration showed on his face before he lowered his eyes. “It was just your shining teeth…”

“…But in terms of SOME voice, may I suggest you save it?”

With a delicate fingertip perched on his lips which felt almost electric, Tugger dared to do nothing but gasped and held it there. All he could see was that his friend was slightly smirking.

“Oh! Well, MR MISTOFFELEES.” Tugger thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been always finding the teeth of a leading vocal in a rock band look great. So there it is.


End file.
